It is well known that vehicles, such as passenger automobiles, trucks and the like, overheat as they pull trailers uphill or over rough terrain. This overheating effect is caused by the engine's need to be cooled to a greater degree than during the time when the vehicle is moving along a horizontal path or downhill.
Attempts to solve this problem have been made by providing increased radiator capacity, such as by installing oversized radiators on vehicles. This is an expensive resolution of the problem and one which gives rise to other problems as well. Because of these limitations of conventional engine cooling systems, a need exists for improvements in such systems to provide for increased cooling capacity for the engine block of a vehicle. The present invention satisfies this need.